


Magazine Workplace AU

by Greytail8573



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Matt is a Clean Freak, everyone gets Lotor's name wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: a chaotic workplace in which our favorite VLD characters appear
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	1. positions

Pidge - IT  
Hunk - food boi  
Shiro - boss  
Lance - spinny chair boi  
Keith - grumpy boi  
Coran - copies face  
Allura - secretary  
Lotor - intern from another workplace  
Krolia - comes by to bring food  
Adam - beneath Shiro but he's still powerful  
Romelle - files  
Matt - living meme  
Haggar - opposite workplace  
Zarkon - opposite workplace  
Kosmo - Keith smuggles him in  
Texas - security  
Rover - the Roomba  
Kaltenaker - the lawnmower  
Acxa - opposite workplace  
Ezor - opposite workplace  
Zethrid - opposite workplace  
Narti - opposite workplace  
The Lions - the cats that their owners smuggle in  
Shay - also brings food in


	2. WTF is Going On?

Lance was spinning after Keith because he spilled coffee on him.   
"KEITH!!!!" Lance screams.  
Keith trips down the stairs and Lance follows on the chair.  
"Security!!!" Keith screeches.  
Texas appears with Kaltenaker. "What, Keith? I was mowing the lawn."  
Keith crashes into Texas and Lance falls into them, crushing them.   
"What happened?" Texas grumbles.  
"Keith spilled coffee on me." Lance complains.  
"Lance was being Lance." Keith counters.  
Texas sighs. "You two are like an old married couple."   
Keith and Lance grumble under their breath. Then a screech echoes from upstairs.  
"WHO MOVED MY PENS?!?!?!!?!??!?!?" Matt screeches.  
"Sorry, that was me!" Pidge calls back. "I bumped into it with Rover."  
Shiro screeches as Adam was saying something along the lines of "please calm down honey, we need to be civilised."  
"INTERN!" Allura calls. "You're needed!"  
"MY NAME IS LOTOR!!" Lotor yells.  
"Sorry, Lotion!" Allura mumbles.  
Lance carries his chair up to his desk and sits down grumpily. Keith goes to his own desk and drinks coffee moodily. Matt walks by screaming about pens. Pidge follows him with Rover in her arms.


	3. Coran. Just,... Coran

Shiro sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "Coran, what have you done?"  
Coran strikes a fabulous pose. "I'm gorgeous, I don't need an excuse."  
Shiro grumbles. "I'm your boss. Explain yourself."  
"I'm gorgeous."  
"Explain THESE." He held up a poster. It read 'have you seen this gorgeous man? Look, he's gorgeous.'   
"Honestly, there's no need. They're self explanatory." Coran laughs.


End file.
